


强制爱②

by Yamadakizaki



Category: rape - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamadakizaki/pseuds/Yamadakizaki
Summary: 黑手党干部高文x警探卧底兰斯洛特②[避雷注意] 强制爱，单箭头，这回放糖了，但是还是会虐身





	强制爱②

被高文拘禁在家已经是第三天了，兰斯洛特醒来的时候隐约听到门外传来加拉哈德的声音。

身体已经被人细致地清理干净，大腿根部并没有那种黏腻的感觉，昨天被男人摁住做爱的时候，下半身就像一块巧克力蛋糕一样，被搅和得一塌糊涂。兰斯洛特连坐都坐不起来，倒不如说睁开眼睛就已经是很费力的事情了。

高文在白天的体力是充沛到可怕的，出外勤时兰斯洛特经常被高文拉着跑来跑去。在有高文的情况下，两人总是能很快的完成任务，加上公司内部对高文的管理十分松懈，一天八小时的上班时间，有五个小时兰斯洛特会被高文拉着在外摸鱼。现在兰斯洛特也终于体会到了，高文的体力不光是在工作时多到没处用，就连做爱时也一样。被高文做了一天的兰斯洛特，最后在浴室时，不论兰斯洛特怎样恳求，高文都坏心地不愿释放，被快感折磨到疯狂的兰斯洛特屁股还紧紧地吃着男人的肉棒，就这样昏了过去。

门外有脚步声渐渐靠近，兰斯洛特赶忙闭上了眼睛。加拉哈德扑倒床边，小手戳着爸爸的脸颊。  
“高文哥哥，爸爸怎么了？”小孩奶里奶气地扭头问高文。

“爸爸昨天太累了，加拉哈德，把他叫醒吧。”高文温柔说，特地加重了“累”这个字。

兰斯洛特装不了睡，慢悠悠地睁开眼睛，脸颊已经红了，眼里满是被戳穿的羞愤，撇着眼睛不敢看高文。

“啊！爸爸醒了！”加拉哈德的小眼睛一亮，又突然瘪了瘪小嘴，一副要哭出来的样子：“爸…爸爸，高文哥哥说爸爸生病了是真的吗，为什么这两天都不回家呢，只有崔斯坦叔叔带着我玩，我想和爸爸在一起。”  
   
兰斯洛特揉了揉加拉哈德的头，挤出一丝微笑：“爸爸最近有很多事要做，不能回家了，加拉哈德会好好听话的对吗。”

哄骗小孩是兰斯洛特最不拿手的事了，但今天高文愿意让他见加拉哈德，就说明自己和儿子全在他掌握中，高文狂妄的自信让兰斯洛特不敢妄动。

加拉哈德是个懂事的孩子，听到爸爸这么说，即使心里又委屈又寂寞，也强忍不哭，眼眶里的眼泪在打转，哒哒地点了点头。  
   
“差不多该去上学了，加拉哈德，”高文蹲下身拉起小孩的手，“爸爸由我来照顾，你就和崔斯坦叔叔去上学，等放学了再来看爸爸好吗。”

“高文卿，我可能有点啰嗦，但是我说了好多遍了应该叫崔斯坦哥——”

“来背上书包快去上课吧，不然会迟到的。”高文笑眯眯地把两人推到玄关。

“高文卿，我很悲——”

“再见。”

终于把两人送走，高文回到卧室。床上的人半坐起来，身上穿着的是自己的衬衫，两人身高虽差不多，可兰斯洛特的体型要削瘦一些，高文的衬衫看起来有些大。没扣好的领口露出大片白皙的肌肤，上面是被疼爱了一整天的痕迹。淤青，紫红色的，青色的，到处都是，锁骨细碎的的牙印一个接一个，过了一夜也未消除。高文掀开碍事的被子，兰斯洛特一惊，下意识地护住半身，在男人玩味的眼神下，又缓缓地分开了遮掩的手。  
下半身更是伤痕累累，男人蛮横的手印捏出的痕迹下是淤血的痕迹，大腿的外侧，脚踝都是淤青。大腿根部自然是不用说，连小腹上都是发青的吻痕。

男人的指尖触上瘫软的阴茎，兰斯洛特把头扭到一边不愿看他，高文倒也不在乎，继续刺激着兰斯洛特敏感的半身。被迫射精到射不出来的半身，现在自然是无法兴奋起来的，兰斯洛特的双腿被强行打开，上半身依靠在床头，两手捂住嘴不愿发出声音。

“加拉哈德被照顾的很好，父亲大人。”高文刻意地用指尖揉搓已经红肿的顶部刺激他，兰斯洛特不由得喘息起来，胸口起伏着。“你没有什么想说的吗，至少应该感谢一下我吧？我是冒着多大的压力在照顾你们父子俩，你明白吗。”

“嗯……哈，谢……谢谢卿……嗯呜……高文先生”，兰斯洛特艰难的从牙缝中挤出几个字，半身还是软趴趴的样子。

高文与他相识两年，对这个比自己年长，看起来却有些懦弱的男人最大的印象就是“温顺”。

用温顺来形容一个男人似乎不太合适。

兰斯洛特的父亲也想不通自己的儿子为何执意要成为一名特警，兰斯洛特从小就是一个性格温驯的孩子，看起来似乎不会与人起争执，但同龄人到了开始喜欢欺负女孩子的年纪时，兰斯洛特却少见地教训了那些男孩，是男孩子们中唯一保持着绅士品性的人。

加拉哈德是在某一天突然出现的孩子。那个曾经在酒吧与兰斯洛特有过一夜幽会的女人，丢下一句“我没有钱养他”后，便敲了一大笔抚恤金走了。

兰斯洛特成为了单亲爸爸，加拉哈德软软的小手一牵他去，他便温顺地接受了这一切。高文对自己暗恋着的男人的家庭非常了解，正因如此，高文与加拉哈德相处的非常好，讨好了加拉哈德让高文多次“被迫”留宿兰斯洛特家。  
   
从他们初次在亚瑟的办公室见面了到现在已经有两年了，高文知道兰斯洛特比起英式更擅长做日式的料理，他知道兰斯洛特睡觉的时候躺在加拉哈德的左边，像个孩子一样蜷缩起来把加拉哈德搂在怀里，他知道兰斯洛特虽然喜欢女人，在酒吧搭讪后却不敢把人带回家，总是喝得醉醺醺的打电话叫自己来接。

他也在两天前，知道兰斯洛特是个特警。

下半身的力道突然加重，兰斯洛特轻哼了一声，忍耐地咬住了下唇，额头上已经有了一层细密的汗珠。兰斯洛特的耳朵非常容易红，高文也很喜欢他这一点，虽然这是他昨天才刚发现的。

耳垂被男人含住吸吮，半身也被人握在手里玩弄，兰斯洛特两处敏感点都被男人掌控着，身体微微地颤抖着，弓着背，头埋在男人的颈窝里不敢出声。昨天的性爱过于残忍霸道，少有这样的温存，高文放过了他被吸吮得红肿的耳垂，用头蹭了蹭他，兰斯洛特将头抬了起来，准备接受男人的亲吻。  
   
身上一轻，高文已经站了起来。

“你好像一副希望我吻你的样子呢，兰斯洛特。”

兰斯洛特嘴唇还微张着，脸上满是情欲地看着高文，反应过来自己被羞辱了，兰斯洛特不敢反驳，只能垂下眼睛不去看他。

“虽然我很想回应你的热情，但是昨天辛苦了一天，导致我现在很饿，来给我做饭吧，我想吃咖喱。”高文一把把兰斯洛特横抱起来，“虽然很想现在就吃到早饭，但是还是先带你去洗漱吧，兰斯洛特？”  
   
兰斯洛特身材削瘦，并不很重。他不想回应高文故作轻松的询问，也不想挣扎，便由着男人把他抱到浴室。  
   
洗漱后，高文把兰斯洛特的一边腿抱起，逼迫兰斯洛特像个公狗一样排泄，半身被男人玩弄了一早上，只是稍用力尿道口便会传来阵阵刺痛，更别说排泄了。虽然昨天已经被逼着做过这种事了，但兰斯洛特还是不愿意在高文面前失禁。

真是固执啊，高文这样想着，一边把兰斯洛特的脸扳过，吻住了他。

兰斯洛特的嘴被男人吻住，带着一丝薄荷气息的被强制夺走，口腔里肆意横行的舌头缠住主人的舌不放，兰斯洛特的嘴合不上，唾液无法正常吞咽，都被男人吸吮舔净。小腹被按住揉捏，囊袋也被揉搓玩弄，兰斯洛特再也忍受不住，泪水浸湿了睫毛，哭着尿了出来。

高文从没想到自己的s心这么重，兰斯洛特顺从的反应让他十分满意，他本不是一个喜欢欺负人的人，即使是做着这样的工作，他也不喜欢勉强别人。在公司女性职员们的心里，他仿佛就是正直清爽的化身。可在兰斯洛特的面前，高文就像个小男孩一样，想尽方法欺负喜欢的人。  
   
终于人让高文吃完了早饭，兰斯洛特早已累的精疲力尽。做饭的时候人也不老实，像只大金毛犬一样粘着自己，蹭蹭这里，又闻闻那里，等做好了饭也不会自己吃，啊啊地张着嘴等人喂。昨夜那个霸道坏心的高文似乎不是本人一般，像个被抛弃的大狗狗一样，瞪着蓝汪汪的眼睛等着主人喂食。

吃饱了的高文又黏了上来，抱着兰斯洛特坐在沙发上不撒手。兰斯洛特不是个擅长玩游戏的人，但和高文相识后，两人经常在高文家玩游戏，同样是坐在沙发上，只是原本并排坐着的姿势，远不及现在这般暧昧。

如果高文不是黑手党就好了，兰斯洛特不止一次这样想过。

受过良好的教育，长相英俊潇洒，从小学到大学一直是被老师赋予了极大期望的高文，仅仅是因为继承家业这样的原因就成为犯罪者，是兰斯洛特不能理解的。  
   
“因为这样的工作和兰斯洛特先生相遇了，所以其实也不算坏吧。”高文曾经这么说过，湖水般清澈的眼睛盯着他，兰斯洛特的脸因为酒精的缘故有些泛红，本想三言两语地糊弄过去，却支支吾吾了半天，只点了点头。

能确确实实地吃死兰斯洛特让高文非常开心，但是再开心，还是要上班的。

明明就是黑手党。

虽然这样抱怨过，高文还是明天按时打卡上班，朝九晚五，不曾迟到过。

连续旷工两天，莫德雷德都快把高文的手机打爆了，今天不得不去工作了，虽是黑手党，可走私的生意不少，文案工作也是很多的，堆的一堆工作让高文想想就头疼。

兰斯洛特的下半身被脱光，只留上身还穿着一件白衬衫，长度刚好遮住红肿的后穴，露出肌肉匀称，修长笔直的双腿。确认过兰斯洛特脚上的脚铐，高文把兰斯洛特圈住又缠绵地吻了好久，才恋恋不舍地出去上班。

兰斯洛特没有逃跑的想法，脚铐完全是多余的。腰还很酸，后穴虽然已经被仔细的上过药，可男人阴茎留下的感觉还在里面，乳头也红肿破皮，衬衫摩擦到那里会很痛。高文的性爱太过强烈了，占有欲太强，虽然快感很强烈，但比起正值壮年的高文，兰斯洛特的身体肯定是吃不消的。

抱着抱垫泄气地趴在沙发上，高文的吻感觉还留在唇上，昨天两人在沙发上也做了不少，高文特别喜欢玩弄他的舌头，强迫着兰斯洛特吃下了不少精液。一回想起昨天的情事，兰斯洛特的耳尖便变得通红。  
   
算了……任着他来吧。


End file.
